It's Just Fate
by writerjunkie
Summary: Yuna wasn’t a summoner she never did meet Lulu and the others. She’s just an ordinary girl until she gets one visit that would change her world upside down over night. Can she handle it or will something worse become of it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's Just Fate

Author: Clarissa

Rating: M (might change)

Summary: Yuna wasn't a summoner she never did meet Lulu and the others. She's just an ordinary girl until she gets one visit that would change her world upside down over night. Can she handle it or will something worse become of it?

**NOTES:** completely AU fic

**CHAPTER 1**

Yuna walked among the shore of Besaid slowly to bask in the peace and warmth of the glorious sun shined land. This was her favorite place to be, her only place to feel that her life was worth living for when she felt sad and hopeless.

Though no one can blame her for having such thoughts especially after the death of both her parents and though her father died for a greater cause; which was to save his own daughter she couldn't still help but feel this grieving and that darkening feeling that settled to the depths of her stomach and left her heart throbbing and wrenching with such agony.

She still cried and soaked her cheeks with tears from the thought of his loss after all it only did happen just four months ago.

She had no one now as she would feel at times even though she now had stayed with her uncle Cid.

Things still just weren't right, she had never met her uncle and heard so little about him when she was a girl that their bond was just too awkward to be around in and she would often spend little time as possible with him in the house to avoid the silent awkwardness. Their bond was just set so far apart it could barely be seen as visible.

But of course Yuna like always did see the brighter side of this distance with her long lost relative as a positive one. It could be worse as she would say to her self.

She could have been alone with no one by her side and nowhere to go.

Just out at the streets wondering when she would be getting her next meal for the night or for the week. So this was her special place her place to unwind and let everything wash away with the waves that would crash down roughly upon the sand and then slowly but with ease slide and wash back in taking piles of sand with them.

Today was a fair day to be out the air was cool and the breeze was light and pleasant.

The smell of ocean water and honey scented flowers overwhelmed Yuna in such a good way.

At the very end of the beach Yuna walked into a secret passage way only she knew. A hidden cave that blended in neatly with the cliff that drew close to the beach edge.

Yuna would spend most of her time here just sitting and watching the waves swirl about and stay until the sun set. At times she would find herself taking naps from the serene sound nature gently cooed.

Finding a patch of grass inside the cave Yuna took a seat not wanting to get her clothes dirty this time from the smudge dirt stains.

Like all the other times Yuna sat and watched and listened and sometimes waited for what she didn't know.

But if she were to answer Yuna would just say sit and wait for something to happen. Something that would sever as her release and purpose as to why she should still stay on this planet, for something to just…make everything right and happy again, just anything.

That's when the ground began to shake and the waves began to spiral and spin violently. Disrupting the peace of this beach with a loud beastly roar the birds had stopped squawking and the sea held such and unease calm that it actually began to scare Yuna.

In an instant Yuna jumped to her feet not having a clue as to what was going on. The ground now began to crack and the rocks above the cave had started to fall down, without a second thought Yuna ran out away from the cave as far as possible and turn back to see the rocks fall and close the opening for good.

Her hands clenched together in disappointment her only heavenly place to stay had now been destroyed and cut off to never open again but Yuna had other things to worry about.

As from the distance Yuna could see movement and a shadow from the water stomping and rushing closer to her. Water splashed everywhere as the thing came closer as to the right a hole had cracked open and out crawled some sort of overgrown vicious earth worm.

It roared opening its mouth to show off jagged sharp razor yellow teeth.

That's when another screech echoed from the water and some sort of fish monster appeared standing high on two thick strong legs.

Both monsters roared at once shaking the ground and ripping trees of their leaves and Yuna's head began to buzz.

Too frozen to move the half Al Bhed woman watched as they came near peering down at her puny size.

The earth worm was first to strike positioning itself up high in the air casting a shadow over Yuna and gave one last hiss.

With a scream Yuna closed her eyes waiting for the worse she couldn't out run these things and she defiantly could not fight back. This was it this was how she was going to go in the mouth of some man eating mutated worm.

At least then she could meet her parents again and so Yuna closed her eyes only waiting.

But the hot moist mouth of the large worm had never met her face and another yell was let out only it sounded different. It sounded as if it was in pain and the fish monster followed the same call.

Opening her eyes Yuna looked into the sky to see some flying object in the air whizzing around both monsters and fighting back. She couldn't see who was on it they were moving much too fast for her to get a steady view.

"Get me down!"

It was some woman's voice that came from the flying board Yuna still couldn't see who it was. Slowly the board began to lower but no more then half a foot away from the ground giving Yuna a perfect sight of her savours from these barbaric monsters.

"Rikku?!" Yuna was in shock to see her cousin on the board with some other woman holding on the edge of the board.

She had short greyish dark hair, and deep reddish eyes. Her heavy combat boots thumped to the ground harshly and out came her large sword from the back of her sheath.

"Rikku try and take them down, I'll protect Yuna!" The gothic looking woman ordered standing beside the half Al Bhed.

Yuna didn't have time to ask questions or really take in what was going on around her.

Everything seemed to have gone fast paced too much for her to register.

Up into the sky Rikku buzzed passed the monsters' head getting them to focus on her and try and swat her off like some puny fly in mid summer day. Yuna felt her body tighten in worry for her dear cousin those monsters were so big and Rikku was only so small and weak when it came to comparing their height and strength.

The giant fish monster screamed out swinging its claw and grazed the tip of Rikku's board causing her to spin around losing control.

"Rikku!" Yuna cried worried, the unnamed gothic woman held Yuna back to safety.

"She can handle herself we need to get you to safety." The stranger demanded pulling Yuna by the arm to get her away as far as possible.

Yuna looked back to see Rikku getting back into control and give out a battle cry getting much more serious and into battle mode.

"Where are we going?! Who are you, what's going on?" Yuna asked as they sprinted into a walking/jogging spree. The woman that pulled her just didn't talk and kept forth her goal. "Hey wait a minute!" and the woman stopped abruptly that Yuna didn't have time to stop before it was too late and she had slammed face first into the girl's back.

"Stay close." The stranger whispered looking around her, her hand clutching her sword tighter and lifted it.

Yuna could barely see pass her tears trying to blink the pain from her nose away.

"Stay behind me." And the ground began to rumble beneath their feet. Yuna began to fret clinging onto the grey haired young woman's arm tightly. From the ground burst out some sort of mutated mole rat but not just one there were a handful of them.

They had surrounded them rapidly, Yuna let out a shriek.

"What are these things?!" she wailed hugging closer to the only person she knew could save her now.

"Damn it, there's too many. We'll have to run I can't hold them back too long." She hissed thrusting her sword down and chopped a mole in half. The stranger did this numerous times but every time she killed one two more would take their place.

"We have to go…now!"

Seeing their only way out they ran to the small space and jumped out just before it closed and the place was over whelmed with these creatures.

"There, we can hide there!" Yuna pointed to her house that was not far away. As their only last resort they began to run dodging and jumping over monsters that re-emerged from beneath the ground.

Both women were out of breathe by now and leaning against the wall for support.

Once able to speak Yuna asked her question again, "What's going on?"

Looking up from her knees, Yuna got her reply, "This place is no longer safe for you. Someone very powerful is trying to kill you; they're sending these fiends to do that. We have to leave Besaid before there's too many."

"What?" Yuna croaked too stunned to say anything else.

"Yuna?!" it was Rikku's voice from outside the purring of her flying board confirming it.

"I'm right here!" Yuna rushed to the window peeking out, Rikku lowered the board.

"We have to get out of here it isn't safe." Rikku's face was solemn and serious something that was rare to see on her cousin's face.

"Did you kill those fiends?"

Rikku looked back at the red eyed woman behind Yuna, Rikku held a guilty face.

"You can say that." She stuttered frowning as she was being started down at harshly.

And their piercing roars answered Rikku's question.

"Rikku!"

"Hey they were hard there's nothing I can do for these things. We need magic to take them down!" Rikku tried to explain nervously

"I KNEW I should have done that myself! When I get out there I'm going to give you a piece of my mind and you won't like it either!"

"Easy there Panie no need to get violent." Rikku put up her hands in defeat

"Don't try that name with me Rikku it won't save you this time." Paine reached out her hand to try and pull Rikku off the board but she was quicker to move away.

"Look instead of fighting we can get out of here ok! Hop on and we'll leave." Rikku offered looking behind her.

"They're too close now! There's nothing we can do." Paine corrected the house roof was ripped right off in a flash. "Rikku do something!"

The Al Bhed flew up to both monsters and a blast of fire flared from two boosters underneath the board pushing the monsters back and stunning them.

Rikku didn't give up, destined to fight off the fiends with all her being of strength. Her blades were out and wildly Rikku lashed out flying back and forth, her board sticking out secret blades from the sides as well.

Fed up with her weak attempts the monsters swat at her fling Rikku off her board and crashing to the ground.

"Rikku!" both Paine and Yuna yelled concerned, Rikku closed her eyes as she fell rapidly to the hard ground face first. Her board tumbling down after her the wind zipping through her hair wildly, then it stopped.

Confused with the lack of pain she should be feeling now Rikku opened her eyes to see that she was just floating a few inches above the ground. Her nose almost grazing the dirt floor, both relieved and lost Rikku looked up to see how she could have just suddenly stopped.

"I leave you two alone for a few minutes to do a simple rescues mission and this happens? You; almost getting your head cracked opened and Lady Yuna just about ready to get swallowed." The voice was dull but not as toneless as Paine's.

"Hi Lulu, funny story really, he-he y-you see..." Rikku smirked lopsidedly to see the black mage slowly making her way to Rikku. "Can you let me down now?"

The blonde haired Al Bhed fell with a crash loudly and Lulu walked away not caring.

"Not like that!" Rikku cried getting to her feet and pressed a button on her wrist band and her board came flying back.

"Are you alright?" Lulu questioned facing Paine, she gave a nod. Lulu gave her main concern to Yuna. "Are you hurt? Please forgive them this wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

"I didn't do anything it was Rikku who could never get anything done right." Paine growled defensively.

"I heard that!" Rikku screamed flying over on her board.

"Watch out!" Yuna pointed to the two beasts that were behind them striking down.

Lulu spun around muttering something under her voice and the two monsters froze. Yuna was in amazement to her strong use of powers.

"That won't hold them for long we have to get out of here now and head to Spira." Lulu ordered glancing at Yuna. Her deep stare giving Yuna a fuzzy buzz through out her body, she shook it off focusing to the matter at hand. "Rikku would you?"

"Sure thing, hop on Yuna let's see how fast this thing can really go." Rikku laughed excitingly holding out her hand to her cousin, Lulu glared at her.

"The mission is to get Lady Yuna to Spira safely not have her back in pieces. You will be careful Rikku or I will take care of you myself." Lulu hissed warningly

"Fine, fine, take all the fun out of everything will you?" Rikku sighed and pulled Yuna up and let go of her hand until she was on steadily. "Hold on tight."

And the board began to elevate upward slowly, Yuna clung onto Rikku's waist out of fear.

Paine stepped back giving Lulu room and the black mage began to mutter once again. And with a shaft of light a feathered aeon appeared waiting for orders.

"Let's hurry we don't have much time." Lulu suggested hopping on the large bird and Paine joined.

And together they flew to a much safer place for them to both rest. Along the ride Yuna couldn't help but give glances at Lulu something drew the brown haired woman to her.

She was amazingly strong but also very poised and in control, not to mention she had just saved her life which Yuna was very grateful of.

Shaking her head of any questions Yuna looked back ahead of her, she always did wonder what Spira looked like when she was a child.

Little did she know that her life as of right now was about to change in such a massive effective way.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When they had reached Spira Yuna had demanded an explanation just after her feet have reached the ground. She had to know more then just what happened, her very home her beloved home and place she's grew up in had been attacked and she was sure turned to pieces by now.

By what Paine said…fiends, monstrous destructive creatures and she wanted to know way it seemed only right on her behalf to know why this had happened.

Yuna bombarded Rikku with questions, "What's going on! And did those fiends attack me? Who's after me?"

"Easy there Yunie, we just got back. 'Sides there might be someone better that can explain other then me." Rikku replied taking a step back for much needed space.

Yuna looked behind Rikku to see Lulu standing and looking back at the brunette. She felt the familiar rush hit through her again at that deep gaze that was upon her. Looking as if trying to understand her and read right past Yuna and what scared was that Lulu's look didn't scare her one bit.

"Yep, I'll see you later I have to get my board checked out. Lu have you seen Paine anywhere?" Rikku asked with a chipper tone and Lulu cringed slightly at her perky sound.

"In her room, try not to annoy her too much Rikku. She doesn't seem to be in the mood." Lulu warned Rikku chuckled

"Painie's always in the mood with ME." The blonde giggled on her way to the room leaving Lulu and Yuna alone.

"Don't mind them they fight often that they forget what they were to focus on in the beginning. Thankfully I was there to help save you all." Lulu once again apologized stretching out a hand to Yuna's face slowly.

Yuna's face began to deepen to a crimson red almost from her furious blushing. There was no way she could hide that and not making eye contact with the dark mage wasn't merely as much as how Yuan was feeling now.

"There you two are, we've been lookin all over for ya both. Rikku told us you were around here somewhere."

Lulu placed her hand to her side and Yuna cast her head down too embarrassed to face anything.

"We're fine no need to worry." Lulu hissed turn around just a bit angry

"We weren't so worried about you, we know you can handle yer self with both hands behind your back. We're more worried about Lady Yuna you know that. Besides, I was asked to look for you because Sir Auron asked me to." The man walked up to both woman giving Lulu a quick glance and then studied to Yuna.

Carefully looking her over, trying to read through her it seemed. His look made Yuna shift uncomfortably for a minute.

"Um…Sir…Auron?" Yuna repeated just a tad more confused.

"So sorry Lady Yuna I haven't filled you in yet I'll start easy ya? I'm Wakka, and welcome to Spira, this is our headquarters made by Sir Auron; our leader of this army built to defeat what we vowed to beat for years." Wakka explained feeling a little sheepish to just expect Yuna to know what he meant.

"To defeat Sin?" Yuna asked for confirmation.

"Ya, that's what we all do here, Train and then try to find new ways to defeat Sin. It's a hard job and we lose many lives but once we defeat Sin all those lives lost can be for a good reason." Wakka sighed fidgeting and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, I better report back to Sir Auron to say that you're both ok. Have a look around and meet the others while you're here you'll be staying here for a while you might as well get use to it."

And Wakka was off before Yuna could ask what he meant by her staying her for a while.

"What did he mean…a while?" Yuna questioned turning to Lulu for an answer

"Maybe we should explain this on another time. You just have a look around here for now it's been a long day." And just like Wakka, Lulu was away leaving Yuna in the center of this bizarre house that was all new to the brunette.

And so she began to explore not having the slightest clue where she was going, where anything was, or where to go in the first place.

Her whole body was just on autopilot running on curiosity to this sudden change of surroundings. The place was huge and each room held something different and more surprising.

Yuna looked on in astonishment, one room happened to catch her eye and just wasn't able to look away while still walking.

"Ohhh…" Yuna fell back catching herself before she hit the ground. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." She stood up straight feeling herself blush furiously

"Don't worry about it; I kind of was in a hurry." The guy Yuna slammed into chuckled, Yuna looked over his handsome luring features.

"You're new aren't you?" his baby blue eyes focused on her fully, Yuna felt herself become nervous over the seconds he looked at her.

"Y-yes, I just got here today. I don't know why I'm here really I've just sort of been rescued from my home." Yuna admitted shyly

"Don't worry about it; I'm Tidus by the way. Welcome to Spira, I can understand why you weren't watching where you were going. This place sure is something else isn't it?" He smiled charmingly, Yuna giggled lightly.

"Yes it's much different then from Besaid. This place sure is huge for a city; most places are usually just so very small." Yuna began to shift nervously.

"You get use to the change; I'm not exactly from around here either." Tidus admitted as well getting Yuna to be more comfortable.

"Are you from Besaid too?" she began to perk up in hope; it was Tidus' turn to become uncomfortable and shift from foot to foot now.

"Nah, I'm from some place that apparently doesn't exist anymore." His face settling to a frown as he sighed out, Yuna only became more interested.

"What do you mean?" she was lost as it had showed well in her face.

"Well…I'm from…Zanderkan." Tidus looked away trying to over his bashfulness. He expected to get strange looks from Yuna just like he had gotten from Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and the others he's been around.

"Zanderkan…really? It must be amazing; I've only heard so many stories about it." Yuna whispered dreamily while she began to think, and that reaction caught Tidus off guard.

"Y-you really believe me? You-you don't think I'm crazy or nothing because if you think so then just say it everyone here thinks I am." Tidus chuckled lightly to try and lighten the moment; Yuna gave him her sweet smile.

"I don't think you're crazy." Yuna getting Tidus was even more surprised for once someone that actually believed him and didn't look at him the wrong way. "I think you're telling the truth I don't know how but I believe you."

"You're the first person that's ever told me that usually when I do tell people I have to say I was close to Sin and they just stop with the looks. It feels good to have someone that can understand me in some way." Tidus smiled relieved

"I should get going I need to find my room and set up before night. It was nice meeting you and getting a chance to talk to you." Yuna thanked as she began to walk away.

"I could say the same." Tidus called out watching Yuna walk away until he could see her no more and sighed to him self. He shook his head smacking him self out of his mild daze and began to walk too.

About a good ten minutes later Yuna found her room thanks to the help of Wakka who had said she was rooming with both Rikku and Paine. It confused Yuna as to why Paine would room with Rikku if they were always at each other's throats nearly and always fighting.

She was kind of afraid to walk in seeing that if she walked through that door they could be in one big fight and poor Yuna could be sucked in it left to defend herself the best she could.

It took her a few minutes to get over that fear before Yuna opened the door after taking a deep breathe she lifted her small hand and knocked.

Running and whispering was heard from within the room, then a loud bang and thump.

Rikku's angry voice followed after the fall, "Just a minute!" there was more scuffling and then it stopped. "Who is it?"

"It's me; I hope you don't mind me coming in." Yuna spoke shyly the door slowly was pulled open and Rikku's cheery faced smile came into view.

"Of course you can come in." Rikku motioned for Yuna to walk in and opened the door wider.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Yuna gave a small wave to Paine who was sitting on Rikku's bed reading.

"Uh…no, we were just talking." Rikku informed sitting next to Paine on the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

"I just need some rest; it's been a big day for me is all. You wouldn't mind would you?" Yuna asked uncomfortably

"Sure thing and you could meet everyone tomorrow morning it'll be fun. We can even go shopping! What do you say?" Rikku yelped excitingly

"I…I don't…"

Paine walked over to the brunette's side, "It's ok to say no, Rikku's a real pain when she shops, can never make up her damn mind." Paine suggested in a not so low tone Yuna looked away guilty. "You know Rikku, you did tell me Yuna was a nice one but you never did tell me how cute she was." Paine smirked in Yuna's way getting her to turn a bright red.

Rikku furiously nudged Paine harshly, "E'mm cruf oui lida!"

"I'm just kidding quit your whining." Paine sighed shaking her head and headed to the door. "You have a good sleep Yuna I'll just be out front." With that said the Goth walked out the door.

"Don't listen to Paine she just likes to mess with people's heads. That's just her way of being friendly." Rikku noted and pulled Yuna into a quick hug. "I'll let you sleep and see you in the morning. We have to talk more I mean four months is a long time!"

"I'll look forward to the talk." Yuna smiled seeing Rikku dash out and call Paine's name and Yuna crawled into bed letting the previous events of today sink in. With in a few minutes she was in a deep peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day Yuna had woken at 12pm and completely refresh. She looked to the beds beside her to see neither Rikku nor Paine sleeping in them. The beds were empty and perfectly made as if no one had ever touched them for hours.

Beyond confused Yuna made her way out of bed got ready for her first full day at this new city and stepped out. She wondered if Rikku was still here after all they did have plans to catch up on things.

Outside, not a sound stirred through out the building all the more to get Yuna to become fearful and worry even. This was not like this last night, there were people walking around, talking, laughing, eating, training, and even building new machinery.

She didn't get as to why it would be suddenly this deadly quiet it was unsettling. Hall after hall room after room, Yuna walked and walked ending up to the main kitchen of this complex.

There was no one there but remaining dishes of food gave traces that people have settled there before.

Disappointed by her find Yuna walked away and slammed right into some one face first. She stumbled back trying to keep her balance but lost it and hit the floor knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" Yuna looked up to the person she's smashed into but was at a quick loss of words to see who it was.

"It's alright, are you ok?" Lulu asked looking down to the brunette from the floor.

Yuna was beet red this time with her head down low that her strains went down covering her face.

"I…I…"

Lulu bend down to try and get a better look at Yuna's face, she had the slightest smile in place. "Let me help you up." Her hand was stretched out and shakly Yuna's hand reached out carefully.

She nearly gasped at the touch of their hands touching, Lulu's fingers were to warm and inviting. A surprise shock or buzz tingled at Yuna's hand when their palms pressed together and their fingers curled around one another.

"There, are you hurt?"

Their hands lowered but their grip never broke and instead they were just looking into one another's eyes.

"I…" Yuna gave out a small sigh before trying to talk again. "I didn't mean to…I'm…"

"No need to apologize it was just an accident. Was there someone you were looking for?"

Yuna found herself stuttering and choking on her own words. A light giggle was given before she composed herself.

"Have you seen Rikku? We were supposed to go out today and I can't find her anywhere."

"Rikku's not here?" Lulu gave it some thought being that Rikku was usually in training or trying to find ways to better her board so this was new to Lulu herself. "If she isn't in she must be in the yard. You can get there by going just out that door to the right." Lulu pointed behind Yuna.

"Thank you." Yuna gave a small bow breaking their hand contact and walked out still feeling Lulu's stare into her back.

A sudden chill ran down her spine before Yuna reached the door and turned around only to see Lulu already gone without a trace. Shaking herself back into gear Yuna opened the door and heard a familiar cheery voice.

"Come on Painee…let's play." Rikku begged

"Can you stop it already pull anymore and you're gonna tear my arm clean off!" Paine growled angrily.

Yuna squinted from the sudden change of light, out in the back it was much brighter then inside mainly because the sun hit here the most.

"Don't be such a loner! Let's have some fun and quit pooping on everything you party pooper!"

"I am NOT a party pooper!" Paine corrected in defense Yuna turned the corner to see both girls on a lawn chair and Rikku was at the edge of the chair pulling on Paine's arm while she laid sprawled out on the seat.

They were both in their bathing suits enjoying the blissful hot day.

"Can you cut it out?! I need the feel of that arm, it's my battle arm." Paine tried again and this time Rikku let go grinning.

"That's not ALL you need that hand for." The blonde wiggled her brows suggestively and Paine chuckled nudging Rikku. "There we go, see…that's the Paine I know."

Paine grinned more visibly and pulled Rikku by the hips in closer to her. Their bodies were now touching very closely.

"Did I tell you how hot you look in that bikini?" Paine whispered her eyes darken

Rikku giggled, "You might oh…for the six or seven times today."

Paine pulled her in closer; "Well it's true you look good enough to eat." They both chuckled and Paine closed the gap but pulling Rikku down making her fall on top and their lips met.

The kiss was deepened quickly and Yuna looked on blushing and surprised. She didn't think her own cousin would be into girls or even be with Paine being that they always fought like they hated each other.

Yuna cleared her throat before the kiss could get more physical and the two women pulled apart scared turning to see who it was that interrupted them.

"Yuna hehe…uh…" Rikku was blushing much worse then Yuna she stood up with her head down and swayed her hips side to side while Paine just looked away. "Ha this…we're…uh…Paine you tell her!"

"ME, Why should I tell her she's YOUR cousin?!" Paine growled feeling herself shake and gulp she was just as nervous as Rikku.

The blonde Al Bhed gave out a shaky broken sigh, "Yeah me and Paine…yep we're together. I didn't mean for you to find out that way! I'm sorry I hope you're…ok with it." Rikku's brows knitted together in question and uncertainly.

She had no idea how Yuna would react now and her long silence was not helping or much of a good sign.

"Yuna?" Rikku called for her relative her brows rising even higher in question. "Are you…ok?"

Yuna gave a light giggle, "I'm sorry just…this took me by surprise is all. Of course I'm ok with it. You're both happy so I have no complains plus you two are cute together so I see nothing to not agree. The only thing I ask is for Paine to treat you well is all." Yuna explained getting Rikku's worries wash completely away with ease.

Then she bolted right into Yuna locking her into a tight bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed over excited and Yuna was too constricted to even hug back properly. She couldn't even breathe for that matter.

"Give her some air Rikku!" Paine yelled getting the hug to break apart and Rikku laughed.

"Oh…hehe, I always do that." Rikku took a step back with her beaming smile still in tact. "Almost killed our neighbor's cat once." Yuna laughed that was so much like her.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her. It's been smooth sailing for us and we've been together for 4 months now." Paine noted giving Yuna a small barely noticeable smile.

"Now that we got that all cleared up weren't we going shopping?!" Rikku jumped with joy and Paine rolled her eyes at the stupid pose that followed after.

Yuna gave an enthusiastic nod and big smile, "I would love that it's such a wonderful day outside it should not be wasted by being inside."

"Great I'll go get ready! Are you coming with us Paine?" Rikku asked turning around before she left.

"And wait for hours while you try on every outfit in the store? No I don't think so, I'll pass." Paine snipped and Rikku pouted.

"You owe me when I get back!" Rikku warned and dashed off inside and Paine lay back soaking in the sun. Yuna walked back inside to wait for Rikku to finish getting ready.

She took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs just waiting into the silence her stomach began to grumble. The brunette looked down to her stomach clutching it and it gurgled once again only louder.

"Hungry?"

Yuna jolted at the sudden voice, Tidus walked into the kitchen with his hair slightly messy and in his bedtime clothes still.

"It seems I am but I'm kind of in a hurry to leave." Yuna replied seeing Tidus walk over to the refrigerator and open the door peeking in.

"You can't leave on an empty stomach. Come on I'll make you something quick and really taste-y. What are you in the mood for?" Tidus pulled out a carton of orange juice followed by other things such as eggs, butter, and cheese.

"Well I…I don't know. Something small to carry on the go to leave I guess." Yuna admitted her stomach roared again now that she thought about the food.

"Something light, gotcha ya coming right up." Tidus gave a small bow getting Yuna to giggle and he went straight to the stove firing it up. Yuna watched with curiosity what he was making; he seemed to know what he was doing and just how to make it.

She's never seen a guy able to cook before, back at home Cid was such a bad cook that Yuna had to make most of the food at home and if she was too tired to do that they would order out.

When Rikku was living with them at the time she wasn't even allowed to cook being that her cooking at one time gave everyone food poisoning. She's been strictly banned since then, like father like daughter Yuna liked to say.

Tidus turned to her as he held onto the frying pan over the stove, "Hey wanna see something cool? I've been working on it for a while now."

Yuan gave a small nod and Tidus gave his charming smile then looked back to the pan.

"Ready…keep watching and…" Tidus flipped the eggs in the pan throwing it up in the air and he took a step back sticking his pan out ready to catch it. "Here we go…"

The egg fell half way in his pan the other half fell to the floor, Tidus looked down to the dropped egg in disappointment.

Yuna began to giggle and his cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment. "Looks like I still have to work on that." He laughed with her putting the pan back on the stove. "Sorry about your eggs. I can make you a new one if you'd like?"

"This will do I'm in a hurry." Yuna agreed Tidus nodded

"Alright I'll just make you a nice omelet in a sandwich." Tidus stated going back to cooking and put in a couple of spices on the eggs.

A plate was handed over to Yuna and she looked down at it hungrily.

"It looks good." She slid the plate over to her.

"It tastes better; go ahead give it a bite. It's something I make with my own recipe. I normally don't make it often for anyone." Tidus encouraged the half Al Bhed to take a bite.

Lifting up the egg biscuit Yuna took a small careful bit and began to chew. A sound of delight sounded from her mouth while she still chewed and beamed happily at Tidus.

She swallowed before talking, "This is delicious, what do you put in it?" Yuna wiped her mouth with a napkin lightly.

"THAT'S a secret." Tidus replied with a proud smile in place. "But uh…I'd love to show some time. You'll be the first to know you should be honored."

"Oh I'm so very thankful I'd love to learn this dish it is very good." Yuna agreed taking a few more bites.

"How about…"

"Ready!" Rikku shouted practically skipping into the room with joy. Tidus looked away bashfully at her sudden appearance. Yuna looked to him in question at his sudden change of behavior. "Come on Yunie we better hurry before all the good stuff is taken!"

Rikku grabbed Yuna's wrist and yanked her off the chair making her almost fall downward. She gave Tidus a few questioning gazes as she was being pulled.

"I'll talk to you later, thank you for the food!" Yuna yelled out as she was yanked through the front door.

"Hey no…" the door was slammed shut, Tidus sighed his head down. "problem." He kicked at a piece of dust then looked up.

"There ya are, I was wonderin where ya went. It's time for practice again this time Sir Auron's gonna help you with your tactics. You better hurry he doesn't like it when you're late." Wakka announced getting Tidus' attention he straightened up pushing aside his thoughts and replaced them with business.

"I'll be right there." Tidus confirmed and Wakka walked away not asking anymore. Tidus let out a deep sigh he would have to settle for something very light if he had to practice.

Looking over the counters he found a few apples and took one taking a big bite and then gulped down his cup of orange juice.

Tidus then ran out the kitchen while still snacking on his apple a long the way his mind still wondering back to Yuna.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

When Paine said Rikku would be in the fitting room for hours she wasn't lying. Yuna was stuck sitting out of the waiting room hoping Rikku would come out and come out pleased with the outfit she put on.

They've been at it for long that Yuna was barely able to shop for herself and right now they were heading for some food and a break before they headed back to shopping and this time for her.

"Why did you leave so sudden?" Yuna couldn't help but asked she always had the question in the back of her head for four months and it was just driving her mad.

Rikku glances to her as they walked, her face for once becoming serious, "I wanted to." She started off firstly before explaining further. "I also felt that…I needed to." She looked down shuffling; Yuna was even in more interest now.

"After you found out your father died you…you weren't the same. I mean you showed it but I know better ya know? And I had to do something to help you so I left to see what I can do."

"But it was all so sudden, not even your father knew." Yuna pointed out getting Rikku to feel worse.

"I know but if I told him he wouldn't let me go. I mean if I told him he would have told me it was stupid and worthless that it wasn't able to help or fix it because defeating Sin was near impossible." Rikku sighed out heavily "But he was wrong when I traveled I found Paine and the others. I offered to help and they accepted for four months I was there just training and helping. That's how I got my board and I'm able to ride it now I'm sorry to have gotten you and father worried."

"You could have called." Yuna offered Rikku gave a nod.

"I know and I'm sorry, really." They were now in a warming forgiving hug staying there for a little while, Rikku opened her eyes during the hugging and grinned excitingly. "Look, the perfect outfit for you!"

They pulled apart, Yuna looked to her lost, Rikku spun her around.

"That outfit would go GREAT with you!"

Yuna blushed; it was a bit exposing compared to her clothing she wore now; a pair of jeans with a baby blue t-shirt that had some design on it in the front, and a pair of sneakers.

"Oh…I don't know about that one Rikku it's…" Yuna didn't know how to describe it.

"Quit being such a goody two shoes, come on loosen up! Go out there and be risky for once Yunie it's fun!" Rikku encouraged "Besides this outfit would be one great way to catch Tidus' eye for sure."

Yuna blushed, "Tidus is just a friend."

"Uh huh…sure that's why I found the way he was looking at you like he was some middle school boy with a huge crush. He likes you!" Rikku pointed out forwardly "Now let's change your style it's just too boring!"

Yuna gave it some thought, she did need new clothes she also needed to fit in here so it was worth a shot to try and switch things up.

"Ok, I'm in." Yuna agreed Rikku smiled yanking Yuna by the arm and ran. "Not so hard Rikku you're cutting the feel from my arm."

"We can get you some nice shoes and earrings…OH and a hair cut!" Rikku rushed inside

"A hair cut? What's wrong with my hair now?" Yuna pouted a little, Rikku lifted up a piece of lengthy hair.

"It's just too plain, let's put some layers in there! Don't be such a scared-y cat Yunie you gotta trust me on this one." Rikku assured and they continued back to shopping.

Tidus grunted out as he leaped ahead slashing out his sword with all his might. The red blade to his target hitting dead on, only thing different was that it didn't kill the target in one shot.

The Sin spawn screeched out but still stood from the damage, Tidus looked to it in amazement. He had gave all he had to the point that he was now very tired, he'd normally kill these type of spawn in one hit but this time this was not going.

The spawn roared out preparing to attack back deadly, Tidus gasped backing away. That's when Wakka came in throwing this blitzball harshly and the monster yelped down in defeat now dead.

"Man yer off yer game today. What's goin on with ya? Somethin botherin ya?" Wakka walked over to the blonde haired man looking him over.

"Nah it's nothing, just not my day is all." Tidus waved off nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He knew why he couldn't kill the enemy as quickly as he could; his mind was out and on other things.

Things that he wouldn't want to share or even admit to himself he rather have it down to himself really. Tidus looked to the side seeing Auron making his way over to them.

"You should be more careful and focused. Back there you could have been seriously hurt if Wakka hadn't have been there you would know what would have happened." Auron lectured to Tidus sternly. "That'll be all for today you can come back and train when you don't have your head busy on other things." Auron waved Tidus off with his hand and walked away not giving Tidus to speak.

Tidus frowned angrily at him as he walked away, pratically shooting daggers at Auron's back as he walked.

"Don't worry about Sir Auron, ya know him by now. But he is right about another thing though, ya should take a break. Unless ya wanna talk to me about what's botherin ya?" Wakka offered giving Tidus a pat on the back and they began to walk out of the training room.

"There's nothing wrong." Tidus shrugged off stopping any further questions

"Ya sure man? Cuz I'm here ta help ya know?" Wakka asked again concerned

"Look it's nothing really don't you have stuff to do?" Tidus snapped defensivly Wakka held his hands up and backed up.

"Don't gotta take a go at me again. I was just bein a friend ya know I'll leave ya alone just don't get into any trouble while I'm gone ya?" Wakka gave Tidus a serious look and Tidus gave a short nod giving Wakka the "ok" and he walked out leaving Wakka to get back to business.

"You look SO much better Yunie! You'll defiantly get Tidus' attention now look at your self!" Rikku leaned down placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder and pointed to the salon mirror.

Yuna looked at her self in shock; she looked completely different everything was not her normal wear. Down to her hair the cut was completely different her hair was shorter and put into layers.

"It's…certainly different." Yuna giggled lightly still trying to get over her new look and touched the tips of her layered hair and went further down. "Do I have to have this long ponytail in the back? I mean I can get over the new hair but this…"

Yuna looked to the long ponytail that was tied up and wrapped it was long down to her feet almost.

"It's what makes it different and better! You look hot Yuna trust me! Now quit your worry we have to go now." Rikku urged pulling Yuna to her feet and went over to pay.

"Rikku this is just…too much can't we just get rid of it?" Yuna asked Rikku chuckled

"You'll thank me later now let's hurry there's more things to be done back at home." Rikku explained and they left heading home for today.

Tidus made his was down the hall to the living room in hoping to relax this was not an easy day for him. After his slip up in the training room he was being hard on himself for the whole day.

He knew he could do better if he didn't have a certain someone on his mind just like right now.

That's when the front door to the house opened and Rikku stormed in over excited.

"Hey everyone look at Yunie! Doesn't she look great?!"

Everyone had walked out from their rooms to her loud out burst, Tidus' brows scrunched together in question. Then Rikku stepped aside revealing Yuna in all her glory standing before everyone, Yuna felt her self blush at the stares and building up on lookers.

"Wow…you really did a change on her ya? She sure looks different then before, nice one Rikku." Wakka spoke first walking further into the room to get a better look. "It's like she's a different person now."

"Uh…thank…you?" Yuna chuckled bashfully and looked up to see Tidus star dazing at her completely lost. Her blush got brighter at his intense stare, not aware of Lulu looking at her just the same.

"It just takes some time getting use to, it isn't a bad look." The black mage spoke up facing Yuna and looked her up and down.

The brunette felt her blush deepen to a much of a scarlet red looking color.

"It's very fitting for you." Lulu commented once again making her more red then she could imagine.

"Uh…thank you." Yuna breathed out heavily still looking to the ground.

"Not bad considering it IS Rikku that did this." Paine cracked Rikku scowled at her ready too give her girlfriend a good swap over the head.

"We'll talk later." Rikku warned and Paine chuckled

"Why is everyone standing here? You should all be training." This voice was different to Yuna and much older and wiser, everyone in the crowd began to rush away rapidly like flies.

A small path was made as the people disappeared and Yuna looked up semi afraid, this man sounded enraged but she choose to not show any fear because the people that stood seemed not to be afraid.

Wakka, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, and Lulu all stood still watching him approach closer to them. He wore a red golden rimmed trench coat and only one arm seemed to have been in the sleeve of his coat as the other was tucked in neatly.

If he talked old he seemed old as well with his short thinning hair that was semi spiked and colored with white streaks and a fading brown. His size was mighty making Yuna shake as he walked but she stood tall.

"You must be…Yuna. You look different then what I've been told about you." He breathed out heavily glancing her over very quickly.

"It's the make over I gave her she just came back today. Doesn't she look pretty?" Rikku giggled happily "I'm a genius aren't I?"

The older man glared at her, "If you can call that…genius. I just wish you were like that on the field." He hissed Rikku frowned ready to strike at him; Paine placed her hand on Rikku's arm holding her still.

"E-excuse me…I don't mean to be rude but…who are you?" Yuna asked making him bring his focus back on her and she wish she didn't as his darkening gaze was badly effective.

"I am Auron I'm sure someone's told me about you." The leader of the complex looked from each of his teammates.

"Wakka's mentioned you but Yuna has never seen you in person." Lulu spoke to the half Al Bhed's behalf.

"I see though I should have expected that. The last time I've seen you, you were only a little girl." Auron agreed with his logic his stare softening just a little bit.

"W-we've met?" Yuna croaked out lost, Auron gave a nod

"I knew your father he was a great man." Auron confirmed Yuna felt a pang of pain in her chest at the mention of her father. "But surely someone's told you that."

The room grew deadly silent, all too unsettling.

"We haven't gotten the time to get around on to exactly WHY Yuna was sent here." Lulu cleared up yet again her look staring unafraid into Auron's dark cold ones.

"And I suppose now she's to be told the hard way?" Auron spat back not pleased

"I feel that she shouldn't have to know just yet. She had a big change yesterday and it wasn't an easy one either."

Yuna was amazed at such bravery this black mage held in front of Auron, she was sure she wouldn't be able to do that as how Lulu was.

"Then I will tell her," Auron focused his attention back on Yuna, she felt her skin shiver this time. But it had died down when she felt this warm soft feel pressed against her arm.

She looked to her right arm to see Lulu's hand there resting and comforting her. And from that gesture Yuna was thankful it gave her a small boost of courage and strength to listen.

"Your father, he died different from what you think." Auron continued forth, Yuna felt her brows knit together in question. "He was a summoner Yuna, a very strong, wise, and well known one at that."

"W-why didn't he…tell me?" Yuna asked hurt, she knew what a summoner was she's heard enough stories about them from the town and her mother when she was child, but what she didn't know was why her father didn't tell her he was on such a dangerous voyage.

"He didn't want you to know because he didn't want you to worry. I feel that you're old enough to know this by now though, your father he died from Sin ten years ago. I was his guardian." Auron watched Yuna seeming to stiffen and pull away.

"S-Sin?" She whimpered he gave a small nod. Her eyes began to brim with hot fresh tears in an instant.

"We brought you here…"

"That's enough." Lulu interrupted stepping in front of Yuna to block Auron's view with her raging glare. "She shouldn't be told everything in one day it would be too much for a girl her age."

They seemed to now have a deadly staring contest and neither was giving in. The silence between them was thick and unnerving for the others they could see it as well. Auron gave a small chuckle then a grunt and turned around.

"I'll give you that one Lulu but I've warned you before that if she isn't told then I will do it and the later it is told the harder it would be for her to deal. She's already been hidden from the truth all her life why hide things more?"

With his wise words spoken Auron left bringing the tension in the room out with him and everyone all at once let out a deep exhale of their breathe. Lulu stared to the on lookers her gaze steaming to the brim about ready to explode.

"Leave now." Lulu voice was still low but her hidden tone was furyating for anyone to hear and without having to be told twice everyone scampered like little mice on the run for their lives. She focused her attention back to the sobbing brunette behind her, she had her head down and covered for others to not see but Lulu could hear her cries.

"Yuna…" she didn't look up nor did she respond the other few times her name was being called. Eventually Lulu tucked her finger under Yuna's chin and lightly pulled her head up too have her look up at her. "You had no right knowing that way I'm sorry it had to go that way."

Yuna sniffled a few times before she could talk again, but even then her words were shaky with her sobs. "Why…why am I here?"

There wasn't an answer, "You don't need to know anything else right now. You should go off to bed I'll handle Auron myself." Lulu suggested walking away from Yuna quickly.

"I want to know now!" Yuna tried again that got her to stop.

"Trust me…you won't. I'm doing this for your own good when the time is right…all will be revealed to you but for now you just deal with that you've been told now. You're too weak to be told the next part that involves you." Lulu replied and walked away before Yuna could say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Lord Seymour we come with some news." One of the guards from his temple announced.

The light haired man at the window growled and frowned his peace was disturbed yet again.

"I pray you come with good news is that right?" His tone was soft and enchanting

"I'm afraid not my Lord, the fiends you summoned to Besaid they haven't killed Lady Yuna in fact she was rescued it seems that someone knew your move all along."

Seymour turned around his frown bold and visible he was not pleased and the guard before him began to quiver.

"Who would know my plans from the start? It isn't possible, Lord Braska is dead there's no way he could tell anyone nonetheless his own daughter." Seymour hissed demanding answers.

"We don't know my Lord I am so sorry. We're looking into who can be behind this and to stop your plans." The guard promised taking a step back.

"It is an order that you find who did this even if you can't rest. Lady Yuna is of great importance to us I'm sure you know that now be gone with you. I have better things to do." Seymour waved off his guard with a gesture of his hand and the small green haired man scurried away.

"Lady Yuna…you will be mine even if I have to fight for it and kill anyone in the way." Seymour vowed lowly as a small smirked slipped onto his charming features.

Yuna like expected; just could not sleep and the more she tried the more her head would over flow with today's events. Her mind was just fluttering and shaking with questions and fears.

The words that were spoken; so very cruelly and sharply they hit home leaving her heart to ache and burn.

And so here she lay awake and misplaced things just didn't make any sense to her.

Her father, his fate, his death, and then her arrival what did any of that have to do with this situation.

The brunette felt her self begin to tear blurring her vision clouding up the view of the wall that she was staring to.

And then there was a soft knock, steady and light Yuna almost missed its sound.

"Come in." she whispered ever so gently and the door behind her creaked open.

"We should really fix that door."

Yuna gasped at the familiar voice and chills ran down her back causing her to shiver.

In a flash the half Al Bhed sat up facing the visitor of her room hiding her pained face.

"L-Lulu…what are you doing here? Weren't you going to talk to…Sir Auron?" Yuna felt her eyes cast aside as the black mage came closer to her bed.

"That's already taken care of; I'm more concerned about you. Sometimes his power as boss gets to his head." Lulu took a sit on the edge of the bed and Yuna felt herself begin to shake even more. "Did I tell you I like your new look?"

Yuna began to blush even harder, "I…it takes sometime getting use to."

"The thing I like the most is your hair it brings out how cute and pretty you are." Lulu ran her fingers through short silky smooth brown hair and ran down to Yuna's cheek gently cupping it.

"Uh…"

There was a loud knock placed on the door and both women pulled away in a hurry. Not either saying a word for a minute just looking at the door in uncomfortable silence.

"Yunie…are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine there's nothing to worry about." Yuna replied weakly the door knob began to jiggle.

"I'm coming in anyway just to make sure." Rikku announced pushing the door open and walked in with Paine behind her. "Oh…Lulu I didn't know you were here."

"I was just leaving I have business to attend." Lulu walked up quickly as Yuna watched her leave neither of them locked eyes and Lulu dashed out without even giving a glance to the brunette leaving Rikku and Paine with her.

"Are you ok?" Rikku asked again but Yuna was in a trance to not hear. "Yunie…hellooo Yunie are you alright?!"

"Eh…I'm sorry there's just…I'll be ok." Yuna replied coming back from her thoughts while Paine gave her a knowing look.

"Is something on your mind?" Rikku took a seat next to her cousin "You can talk to us about it."

"Just…I have so many questions after Sir Auron spoke to me. I don't know if I should be afraid or I'm really crying over nothing." Yuna admitted casting her head downward.

"You have a right to be crying." Paine corrected "And Auron is just a big headed bastard that doesn't know when to get his arrogant royal stick out of his ass."

She got a nudge from Rikku, "You can't talk about Auron like that!"

Paine gave a chuckle, "You know I'm right."

"You know what you should do besides laying here crying your eyes out?" Rikku asked jumping up from the bed excitingly. "Go out and have some fun! We can take you out tonight! A girls night out doesn't that sound fun?!"

"Er…I'm not so sure about that Rikku I'm…not a kind of person to go out so often." Yuna replied nervously

"Oh come on! You could use it its WAY better then turning your nose red and your eyes puffy until morning. I can even invite…Tidussss." Rikku teased with a grin in place.

"Huh, oh no Rikku you've got it all wrong me and him are only friends." Yuna answered quickly but Rikku still kept her grin.

"Uh huh sure you both are. Look I promise this will be fun we can pick a place wear something nice have a few drinks, dance, it'll keep your mind off things that's for sure at least give it a try. So what do you say?" Rikku persuaded with a devilish grin

"I suppose a little fun wouldn't hurt for tonight…ok I'll go." Yuna agreed making Rikku jolt up with joy at her win.

"Yay, you'll have so much fun just you wait and see!" Rikku leaned down giving Yuna a tight hug.

"I'll be sure you won't end up in some dumpster in a back truck." Paine assured before following Rikku out the room.

Yuna sighed out falling back into bed her face toward the ceiling. What was she getting herself into? Both with being here with Rikku and the others and with the night out she agreed with. She wondered…if this has a reason behind this that maybe...she would finally no longer feel along and be hidden from the truth no longer.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Alrighty, is everyone ready?!" Rikku squealed with excitement to her group of friends. She couldn't wait for tonight she had managed to get everyone here to join in on the partying except Auron it would just be too awkward to and Lulu she said she would think about it but it was already enough with the old gang here.

"Ya Rikku we've been ready, we've been waiting for you." Wakka complained impatiently

"We can go but we have one minor problem." Paine announced getting the group to turn to her. "Yuna isn't here."

"What, what do you mean Yunie's not here?!" Rikku squealed angrily

"As in she's not in the same room as us." Paine replied getting a deathly glare from her girlfriend, Rikku wasn't in the mood this time for smartass remarks. "She must be in her room panicking or whatever."

Rikku gave her lover another glare and walked passed her to their room they shared with Yuna. She placed a small knock on the door before entering.

"Yunie…you in there?" Rikku asked pressing her ear to the door to listen. "Yuna I know you're in there so just come out before I go in and TAKE you out."

"I'm not going." Yuna replied from behind the door.

"What do you mean you're not going?!" Rikku was outraged "You have to go!"

"I changed my mind I think I'll stay home instead."

Rikku gave out a groan of frustration, "But Yunie you HAVE to go! Not only are we waiting for you but you AGREED to go and you can't back out now!" there was silence on Yuna's end. "Yunie?!"

"Fine." Was her mumbled reply "I just don't feel right though, do I have to wear this outfit?"

Rikku rolled her eyes to Yuna's complaining, "Yes now quit your babying." The room door was slowly pulled open and carefully Yuna stepped out blushing. "Are you kidding?! Your outfit will get the heads turning from every guy tonight!"

Yuna blushed looking her clothes over, she wore a tight black top that rode up revealing Yuna's stomach and cleavage slightly, tight jeans that were ripped, high heeled boots. Before Yuna could oblige again Rikku grabbed Yuna by the wrist and ran down the hall with her cousin to the others.

"NOW we're ready everyone out!" Rikku pushed at her friends to get them out in a hurry.

"You all be careful, especially YOU Rikku." Lulu spoke from the stair wells. Yuna turned and began to blush even more; she didn't want the mage to see her in this outfit.

"Hey don't worry about it!" Rikku growled walking out

"Uh…I thought you were coming?" Yuna asked curiously as Lulu went down the rest of the stairs.

"I was but it seems Sir Auron still needs me for business. This isn't my type of fun anyway. You just enjoy yourself, nice outfit…did Rikku pick it again?" Lulu asked slowly looking Yuna over.

"Er…yes." Yuna began to shift from foot to foot like she's done before. "Uh…I should get going it would have been nice of you to come along."

"There will be other times you just go and have yourself a good night." Lulu insisted Yuna gave her a smile and a small nod before rushing up to give Lulu a tight hug.

At first the older woman was surprised at the gesture but soon fell into its comfort and hugged back lightly. The hug was broken and Yuna was blushing brighter then before and hurried out not giving any eye contact with Lulu. The door slammed lightly and Lulu was left by herself with a gentle sigh.

Lulu then began to walk again to keep her mind off things. Not going with the others was for a good reason but she still couldn't stop her self from wanting to go just to see the half Al Bhed in her all glory.

Shaking her head Lulu walked into a nearby room to try and get some more work done.

Yuna didn't know what she was getting herself into and she didn't even want to know in fact all she wanted was to be home left alone in her room to sulk but she hated to have let everyone down and Rikku the most who's trying so hard to make her happy.

Yuna was grateful for Rikku to try but she really didn't want to be here but it was too late now. They had left the house, drove, and now they're here so there's no going back. Letting out a held in breathe, Yuna walked into the crowed room trying to adjust to the sudden change of light.

The smell was thick filled with scents Yuna didn't bother to figure out or wanting to know for that matter. She followed her friends through the dancing crowd all the way to the back.

But once they had reached the table no one stayed for long and went off to buy drinks or dance. And so Yuna was now left alone sitting on the table watching everyone have a good time while she felt odd and misplaced.

A sigh was let out again and the brunette laid her head down on her folded arms just staying there. She REALLY wanted to go home and not home to that complex of Crusaders but home-HOME. Back to Besaid, back to her parents, her father and mother, to where none of this existed or started.Today just wasn't her night as she could tell, she was normally never this down.

"Hey…you alright?" a squared hand was placed on her shoulder.

Quickly Yuna jerked her head up from her arms, "No I'm just…tired?" she was never a good liar.

Tidus began to chuckle, "That's a new one." He walked over taking a seat next to her "It's ok to admit that you're feeling down and that you miss something. Even it's something you know you can't go back to."

Yuna put her head down in shame, she didn't get how he could understand or read her so easily. Tidus gave her a friendly nudge to get her to look back up and he put on a soft smile.

"I miss home too you know, I mean everyone's great here and it is a pretty cool place but it's not home you know? It's not Zanderkan." Tidus pointed "What do you miss the most?"

"Everything; Besaid, my parents, the sound of the waves from the ocean crashing down everyday and every night, I wish I can just go back." She felt Tidus' arm pull her into a firm hug.

"I know exactly what you mean. I don't miss my parents much or ok more of my dad but the thing the most is Blitzball. Did you know I use to be a great player for a team?" Tidus didn't know if this was cheering her up but he tried and Yuna could see that. "Star player it was the best to play to have that crowd screaming and rooting for you oh and the water. When you're in there swimming it feels that you're flying almost. You're body is light and you can do anything."

"I've never played before." Yuna admitted shyly

"That's great because then I can teach you." Tidus beamed happily "How about tomorrow afternoon? There's a place we can go to play but I understand if you're busy we can try some other time."

"I would like that, thank you."

Tidus gave a shrug, "Hey don't worry about it, feel better?" he was given a nod "I'm glad to help, wanna dance?" Yuna gave a small blush

She let out a nervous giggle before speaking, "I would love to." Taking his hand Yuna was helped to her feet then lead to the dance floor for a night of fun.

The massive Sinspawn gave out another shrilled scream of pain as it got struck by a bolt of lighting. But the magical attacks didn't stop there many other spells followed after rapidly until the fiend gave out a screech of defeat and die.

"Worthless fiend couldn't even last long enough." Lulu growled in disappointment.

"They're too weak to last long," Lulu turned to the person that entered the training room, there Auron stood in the door way leaning against the frame. "But you knew that."

Lulu got off the training platform and walked passed Auron.

"I'm guessing you don't have a moment to speak?" He noted coolly as he looked at Lulu walking down the hall. "I think you would like to hear what I have to say." She just kept walking. "You really do love her don't you?" that got the mage to stop and slowly turn around.

"What do YOU know about anything?" she spat icily

Auron gave a small smirk, "I may be old I am not blind yet, but I'm here for more important matters. Yuna…is in danger."

"We already knew that, that's why we brought her here, remember?" Lulu hissed

"It's bigger this time because sooner or later Seymour will know it was us that saved her back at Besaid and once he knows he'll find us and if he finds us then he'll kill everyone and take Yuna and that's IF he doesn't decide to kill her." Auorn explained further seeing Lulu's face change to concern.

"We can stop him." Lulu said in a tone that sounded more of uncertainty and fear.

"NOT without Yuna and her powers which she doesn't know yet. We need her Lulu you know that it's in her blood to become a summoner. With her power she can use her final Aeon to stop Seymour and his plans to use Sin and become powerful."

"You don't need to tell me something I already know Auron." Lulu began to walk again

"Is it because you know she'll have to sacrifice herself to stop Sin and Lord Seymour? You don't want to see her die?" Auron called out getting her to stop but not turn back around.

"She is too young for such a burden and to end her life? She still has much to live for." Lulu reminded

"But she will die in honor and bravery. You know she WILL have to know soon and the longer you hold it the worse it's going to become." Auron waited for her to say something but there was only silence for only a moment.

"We will talk about this no more when it is time it is time do not force it anymore or make matters worse by telling her with your blunt and cruel words or we WILL have a problem." Lulu walked away not letting Auron to reply as she held a winning smile lightly in place. Auron gave out a grunt of anger and walked away displeased.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

That night everyone had went home both happy and drunk or at least half all except Tidus and Yuna who were quiet sober laughing and enjoying each other's company. Out of everyone Rikku had to be in the worse state barely able to walk or stand for that matter.

She had to be lifted out by both Wakka and Paine on the way to the car. Tidus gave the blonde a concern look as she fell off the car seat and slammed to the ground.

"Is she…gonna be alright?" his brow scrunched together still watching Rikku who was struggling to sit up.

"She'll be fine I'm sorry you have to see my cousin like this. She normally isn't this bad." Yuna apologized feeling she began to blush from her cousin's rash behavior.

"Nah I always knew she was a wacky one, its fine." Tidus assured calmly as Paine's angry voice came into the air.

"Rikku you idiot not in the car!!" she screamed nearly at the top of her lungs getting both teens to worry and walk over.

Within a short distance both Tidus' and Yuna's faces were bundle up as something foul came to their noises.

"What's that smell?" Yuna asked pinching her nose shut

"Rikku just puked in the back seat, ya and it isn't a sweet smell." Wakka coughed as he opened up all the car doors to air it out.

"I hope it wasn't on the seats!" Tidus cried

"Just the floor, god Rikku, we are going to have a nice talk once you're awake and NOT passed out!" Paine yelled cleaning Rikku up the best she could then sat the snoring Al Bhed in a sitting position.

"Oh it smells so bad." Yuna cried

"Ya, ya telling me, but it's the only ride we got to get back home." Wakka pointed out getting into the front.

"I'm not sitting in there!" Tidus squealed Wakka raised a brow at him rolling down the windows.

"Ya got a better way home?" Tidus was silent and shook his head. "Then hop in the back and stay quiet." Wakka pointed to the back seat "Just be careful to not step in it ya?"

"This is so gross!" Tidus growled walking over to the car with Yuna. "You can take the front." He pointed to the passenger seat in the front.

"Huh…oh you don't have to do that I'll sit in the back with everyone else." Yuna suggested

"I know you won't like the smell and it isn't so nice to smell, so take the front I'll be ok back here just as long as Rikku doesn't decide to do it again. Really it's fine." Tidus insisted Yuna looked from him to the front and back.

"Thank you." She gave him a firm hug and settled into the front while Tidus took the back. He tried his best to not gag and throw up as he sat in stepping away from the vomit. Then Wakka started the car getting back into the road in a hurry to get home.

But this was the night where Yuna went to bed even more confused and it only made her sadder when she was told this night would make her happy and less stress; Rikku was wrong. Rolling to her side Yuna stared at the clock to the night stand it was 4am, she wouldn't be getting much sleep but she tried anyway to try and get some amount of sleep before she went to learn Blitzball with Tidus tomorrow. And with a sigh Yuna closed her eyes hoping to go into some sort of dream land for a short while.

* * *

Late afternoon is when everyone awoke, most have recovered but Rikku was another story. She was with a very bad hang over and didn't have the energy to move or wanting to move. She stood in bed while Paine came to nurse her back to health leaving Yuna to play Blitzball with Tidus alone.

She was nervous not knowing what to except from this game or Tidus she wasn't sure what to wear either being that she knew nothing about this game. She just decided to come with her normal summer clothes since it was a very hot day this time.

Tidus was out front waiting for her, he was already in his game play outfit ready to go and have some fun.

"Hey you made it, great but…you might need to change." Tidus motioned to Yuna's clothing "I don't think a skirt and a tank top will do you good. You'll also need; some shine pads, shoulder pads, and an arm bracelet."

"Oh er…I don't have any of those." Yuna began to shift uncomfortably.

"It's alright we can uh…hang on a sec…Hey Wakka!" Tidus yelled over to the other side of the street. Wakka peeked out from his car seat trying to clean the back seat to get the smell out that seemed to have lingered.

"Ya, what's all this yellin?" he stood up with a sponge in one hand on top of the car.

"Yuna and I are gonna play some Blitzball you wanna come? She could use some teaching." Tidus asked

"I can't, I'm busy and Lulu will kill me if I don't get the smell outta this car you'll have to be on ya own. But she can use some of my equipment ya I know it won't fit her but it's all we have." Wakka encouraged going back into the car

"Hey thanks man," Tidus gave a wave and turned to the brunette. "Wait right here I'll be right back." He dashed back inside leaving Yuna to wait.

Tidus had come back out in ten minutes with things inside his hands, "Alright we're ready to go! Come on I found a near by place where we can play." Tidus motioned for Yuna to follow and began to walk across the street.

* * *

"Here have another cup of water it should help you." Paine suggested sliding a cold cup to Rikku who was still in pain, still hung over, and still in bed.

She was buried underneath both her blanket and her pillow the only thing visible was a few thin streaks of blonde hair and casual grumbling and groans. The blonde Al Bhed stuck her hand out to take the cup.

"Uh…Rikku you'll need to sit up to take this." Paine reminded Rikku growled and slowly sat up.

"You look horrible." Paine cringed and Rikku gave her a deadly look getting Paine to turn away.

She went back to drinking the cup; there was a light knock upon the door. The door was carefully pushed open and Lulu peeked in before stepping fully inside.

"Hung over I see." Lulu pointed to Rikku who just gave out another sound and a dirty look to the black mage. "That's not so bad considering what you did to the car. Which Wakka is still trying to clean."

"Sorry about that." Rikku gave a weak giggle

"Was there something you needed?" Paine asked taking the empty cup Rikku finished

"I was hoping to see Yuna here but I see she's gone. Do any of you know where she went? I have something important to talk to her about." Lulu asked down to business.

"I heard she went somewhere with Tidus today, to play Blitzball." Paine replied as Rikku went back into her covers to hide.

"Hmm…thank you." Lulu's eyes became narrow and dark with some emotion Paine has never seen on from Lulu before.

Paine gave a nod and Lulu walked out closing the door behind her, and the swordsmen looked to the thick piled blankets.

"Do you notice how odd Lulu's been acting lately?" Paine asked wondering if Rikku was even awake.

"What do you mean?" came her girlfriend's mumbled reply.

"I mean the way she gets when she's around Yuna or the way she looks at her." Paine explained

"Lulu isn't that way I mean she has Wakka I mean HELLO!" Rikku pointed

The grey haired woman gave a sigh, "And you call your self gay. Lulu is into Yuna! I can't believe you can't see that Rikku are you that blonde?"

Rikku jolted up into a sitting position to defend her self quickly, "Hey I am not! What's next…you're gonna say Yunie's into Lulu!" Rikku exclaimed Paine gave a small smile and then a nod. "No…No way, Yuna defiantly isn't that way! I-I mean I would know, she's my cousin! We're like best friends or sister almost!"

"And Yuna doesn't even know it." Paine confirmed

"But…Tidus, she always hangs around him and smiles and laughs when they talk! Isn't that something?" Rikku noted

"You know it could just be that Yuna's being polite and doesn't want to turn him down." Paine suggested Rikku scratched her head giving out a frustrated yelp.

"This is just TOO weird!"

"Why's that?" Paine raised a brow

"Cuz if Yunie's into Lulu then there will be a whole lot of trouble! I mean Lulu's been with Wakka for a while and I'm pretty sure he's in love with her and then there's Tidus he's all school boy crushing on Yuna and then there's the whole age thingy with them! Lulu's WAY older then Yunie and Yunie…I don't think Yunie's even 18 yet!" Rikku stated

"Lulu isn't that old just a few years, I do see your point, but you love who you love don't you?"

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt or Yuna end up in some bad love triangle or something." Rikku sighed out Paine leaned in giving her girlfriend a light kiss on the head.

"It'll be ok Rikku, things will work out." Paine pulled her into a warm hug

"Yeah…yeah you're right." Rikku looked up to Paine with a sweet smile and dipped in to give her a chaste it kiss the quickly deepened. Paine pulled back when she felt Rikku's hands beginning to wonder.

"Feeling better I see." Paine gave a chuckle while Rikku held a smug grin

"A little bit."

They went back in for another kiss this time it was more passionate and heated with big grins on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Yuna had quite a lot to think about now that she had came home after the game with Tidus. Today had gone not so bad considering she had never played it and in the end Tidus beat her badly but that wasn't what bothered her. What did was the conversation both Tidus and her had.

They had stopped in front of the house just before going inside; Yuna noticed his shy slumped down position quickly. The blonde seemed so nervous like he wanted to say something but was having trouble speaking his mind. Of course Yuna being the caring person she was she just had to ask and his face had only gone redder then before.

Swaying from foot to foot, Tidus had not spoke until 3 minutes later in a rush that it took a while for Yuna to catch up with his words then she had gone into shock. It was the brunette's turn to be bright red and stumble upon her own words because Tidus had asked Yuna out on a date for tonight.

A date…something Yuna had even been asked to she's never even had a boyfriend at the most part. She didn't know how to react to that so instead Yuna had kindly asked for time to think and then reply.

Now here the young half Al Bhed was laying in her bed facing the ceiling not sure what to think or how to respond to Tidus' surprise question. The young woman did not want to hurt Tidus' feelings but she found herself not wanting to go on a date with him and not knowing why.

Things just didn't make much sense these passed few days to her it seemed and it was awfully depressing. Falling into the depths of her dark and pained thoughts there was a light rapping on the door bringing Yuna out from her heavy dream.

"Come in." she spoke just above a whisper and stood still as she heard the door be pushed open then closed with a light tap.

"There you are, I've been meaning to talk to you for quite some time."

Yuna had jolted up quickly at the sound of Lulu's voice then faced the black mage.

"I did not wake you did I?" Lulu raised a brow slightly

"No I was just thinking."

Lulu had taken a seat on the bed making Yuna awfully nervous she had gulped.

"I know this must be bad timing and yes very late but I could not hide this from you no longer, but there is something very important you have to know…about you."

Yuna felt herself beginning to shake and stiffen emotionally preparing herself for anything that came her way.

"What Auron has tried to tell you before is that the reason we have saved you from Besaid is because Lord Seymour is trying to kill you." Lulu watched shock wash over Yuna's face.

"M-Measter Seymour…the…" Yuna could not even finish her words too much in shock all Lulu could do was nod for her.

"He had send those fiends upon you to try and stop you from ruining his plan from being able to control Sin."

"H-how can I do that I'm just some girl that has nothing to do with this?"

Lulu had sighed deeply; things were not getting easier for her. "You have great potential to become a High Summoner like your Father once was."

Yuna had been smacked with realization on her face, "Is that why you went to save me? To turn me into some great summoner to defeat Sin? I may not know that my father was a high summoner but I do know the pilgrimage of a summoner. You're just going to send me to die?!"

"It isn't like that we were going to ask you there is going to be no force." Lulu defended Yuna jumped up enraged.

"I'm not some toy you can just throw away defeating Sin has no purpose! All it does is come back again it was a waste for my Father to die over."

"It may seem like a waste to you but to your Father and many people over Spira it was much more. To live without Sin is to live without fear, death, and suffering. It gives the people a chance of true peace we are not forcing you but we would like for you to consider this path. If Lord Seymour is able to control Sin it will only bring great death to every living person in every city, all human life as we know it will be erased."

Yuna faced her back to Lulu and they had stood there just in harsh silence. Lulu had taken a step up to the brunette placing a hand on Yuna's bare shoulder.

"Yuna…"

"Please go,"

The plea had caught Lulu by surprise it wasn't harsh but pleading…Yuna had sounded; hurt.

"Very well, if that is what you wish." Lulu had removed her hand quickly then headed to the door giving Yuna one last look to see she had her back still turned and Lulu had walked out.

Only then did Yuna let out a deep and heavy sigh into the room.

* * *

"I've warned you she could have reacted like that,"

Lulu turned to see Auron leaned up against the doorpost his back to her face.

"But you did not listen. She may be the daughter of High Summoner Braska but she will never be him. She's much too weak for this fate."

Auron had turned around to meet the heating gaze of Lulu's anger.

"Given time she will change her mind." Auron chuckled

"At this rate she won't even have time to be accepted by the Fayth to be qualified as a summoner. Seymour is gaining strength by the second and soon he'll locate us and take Yuna. It'll be a short end to her young life."

"I will help her. Leave everything to me I will protect her even if she doesn't want it." Lulu had now walked away furcating highly.

* * *

"Hey, you alright? You've been pretty quiet something a matter, anything bothering ya?" Wakka had asked making his way to the table. "You haven't been training."

"I'm just a little nervous." Tidus mumbled looking down to the cup in his hands he had not even taken one sip.

"Nervous? What you went and do this time?" Wakka had taken a sit

"I uh…I asked Yuna out on a date." The blonde haired teenager buried his face into his hands.

"You did what?" Wakka began to chuckle and nudged Tidus "You finally had the courage to ask her ya? I always knew you liked her but hey what so down about that? No worries ya?"

"She hasn't said yes to my question but she didn't say no either!"

"I see…needed her space ya?" Wakka was giving a nod "Hey don't sweat it she'll come around no need to worry now."

Just then Rikku had came into the kitchen looking for something to eat yet again. Opening the door to the refrigerator Rikku came out with a drink and some chicken to heat.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she had took big gulps from the bottle

"Tidus asked Yuna out on a date today."

Rikku then chocked on to her drink and spat out across the floor followed by violent coughing.

"H-he did what?!" Rikku began to rub her throat

"You heard me why so shocked?"

"I uh…I didn't think he would ask so soon is all. Did Yunie say yes?"

"She didn't answer just yet." Tidus replied putting his head back down.

"Who didn't answer yet?" Everyone turned around to see Lulu making her way inside

"Yunie." Rikku replied cleaning up her mess

"What would she be answering if you don't mind me asking?" Lulu took a side next to Wakka and placed a hand on his arm.

"To answer Tidus' question of course cuz he asked Yunie out on a date today."

Lulu stood shocked, Wakka gave her a nudge.

"You don't think it's a good idea either?"

"No it isn't that I'm just taken by surprised he asked such a thing." Lulu turned away from Wakka's questioning gaze.

"Well if you ask me maybe Yunie….eh hi Yunie!!" Rikku waved brightly at her cousin in the doorway. Lulu didn't dare to still look her in the eye after the talk they had not long ago.

"Hello Rikku, um…I was wondering if I can get a moment alone with Tidus if it is not too much to ask for." Yuna whispered

"Ya sure." Wakka got up guiding Lulu with them and Rikku skipped her way out.

"Uh…hiya." Tidus laughed timidly "Listen I…I shouldn't have asked you about our date you barely know me and I'm…"

"Yes." Yuna interrupted getting Tidus look start speechless

"You…"

"Would you rather me say no?" Yuna questioned

"No, no it just caught me by surprise you know." Tidus rubbed the back of his neck furiously

"What time should I be ready by?"

"Is 8 too early to ask for?"

Yuna tossed her sweet smile and nodded, "8 is fine I will be sure to be ready by then." She gave a small bow before walking out. Tidus had never felt this excited he ran out in a flash to everything ready by then.


End file.
